


In my dreams I see the stars

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caring, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and other hazards, ben is the only functional adult, but his idiot brothers figure it out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: -Non je ne regrette rien- plays in the distance.. For the sweethearts on the Klive-Discord. Come join us at Klive Server!





	In my dreams I see the stars

A sudden blue blur made Klaus tumble of his bed in fright, shrieking upon recognition, "Five?!"

A rare genuine smile on Five's face as he sighed, "Klaus..." 

And promptly lost consciousness.

Dumbfounded Klaus stared at the crumpled body at his feet and then helplessly looked at Ben.

The ghost of his brother shrugged, "Get him on the bed?"

With some effort Klaus managed to get the surprisingly heavy body of the time-traveler off the ground and then noticed the blood on his hands.

Eyes wide he pushed aside the sodden dark blazer and spencer to reveal an heavily stained shirt.

"What the hell Five, " he muttered as he carefully undid the buttons of the dress-shirt.

"Seriously?!," Klaus groaned as he took in the mess of small wounds and cuts and what looked to be... shrapnel?

"You and your joy of blowing things up."

Well, all those First Aid lessons enforced on him by dear dear belated papa were good for something he supposed.

After a while he sat back to survey his work. 

He'd meticulously removed all splinters, sterilized and bandaged all cuts. Then he'd stripped Five to his boxers, dumping the waterlogged clothes in the bathtub where they immediately started to leave a pinkish stain. He'd stared at a puncture-mark in Five's upper-arm for a moment then tiredly shook his head.

A fresh set of sheets on his bed and finally he tucked the shivering still unconscious man in. 

With gentle hands he pushed the dark hair away from Five's forehead and then looked at Ben, "Now what?"

"Now I'm proud of you," his deceased brother said affectionately, "you did good."

"Oh you," Klaus swatted at him, a bit self-conscious, then frowned as he noticed how Five kept shivering.

Ben followed his stare, "He's sure messed up isn't he. He needs some warmth."

"Amen to your words in every sense," Klaus gave back, "Do you think he'll kill me in the morning if I cuddle up with him?"

Ben shrugged, the assassin had always had a soft spot for Klaus, allowing the boy he'd been to sling his arm around his shoulders all the time without teleporting away.

"Well, que sera, sera," Klaus decided tiredly, "At least I will be well-rested when I join you in the afterlife."

He slid under the covers, pulling the cold unresisting form of Five in his arms, " 'Night Ben."

He woke with Five snuggled into his side, face tucked into the crook of Klaus' neck.

He felt warmer, Klaus drowsily noticed as he ran his hand over the other's bare back.

Very comfortable in their embrace he soon went back to sleep.

To wake to sky-blue eyes studying him up close. He gave the other man a sunny smile, "Hi Five."

Five was still in his arms, body relaxed, a soft expression on his face, "Klaus." There was warmth in his eyes.

"So how is my darling ninja doing this morning?"

Somewhere behind him he heard Ben groan.

\-------------------

Five had gotten up stiffly, thanking Klaus curtly and disappearing to gods know where.

Klaus stared at the empty spot in the bed for a moment, checking the mattress for warmth, any sign that he hadn't dreamed or hallucinated the whole episode.

Bewildered he looked for clues at his frowning ghostly brother, "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Five was on his own for fifty years."

"Yes, and?"

"And even before that he wasn't exactly touchy-feely."

Klaus waited, not quite sure where Ben was going with this. He clearly remembered the comforting and grounding feeling of Five's narrow shoulders in his embrace. 

Quite often come to think of it. His memory was hazy on many things but the few happy memories of his childhood, those were etched in his mind.

"What are you saying Ben?!"

His dead brother shrugged, "I think Five is rather touch-starved. Not to mention his body-dysphoria."

"What..?."

"He's had an adult body for a few decades, " Ben patiently explained, "he often doesn't recognize himself when he catches his reflection unexpectedly. And he said it himself, his scars are in the wrong places. "

"Oh," Klaus mulled it over, thought of his own experience after coming back from 'nam. No one seemed to notice that something was amiss about him; something changed. Except for Five. He'd seen in at first glance.

Ben watched him closely for a few moments, then offered, "He keeps coming to you. Seeks you out. Trusts you with his wounds."

"Yeah, that's what puzzles me too," Klaus laughed weakly.

Ben just shook his head exasperated, muttering something about being the only emotionally mature one.

Klaus looked at Ben helplessly, "I can't even help myself Ben, how can I help him?"

"You're so much stronger than you think," Ben sounded rather sad, "You're already doing so much for him."

"Like what?! Like what Ben?!" Klaus ran his hands through his already messy hair, curls sticking up in all directions.

"Weren't you here last night?" You bandaged his wounds, held him through the night, asked no questions, made him laugh," Ben ticked every item off on his fingers, "He came to you when he was vulnerable. "

Klaus thought back to the feeling of Five's slight warm body in his arms. 

The peacefulness of the morning, a calmth he hadn't known in...forever actually.

"Oh."

"Yes oh."

"Oh."

"You're good for him Klaus. He's good for you."

"I'm not good at things like that."

Ben laughed softly, "No one is. Not to mention that this is quite an unique situation."

"Him being my brother?"

Ben snorted, "I meant the whole apocalypse thing, the time-travel. You've never batted an eye at the whole Luther and Allison drama."

"Ben, have you ever considered becoming a therapist?" Klaus sounded quite sincere.

Ben laughed out loud, "My experiences and insights in our family are rather a disqualification instead of an attribute to that profession.  
Now go and make Five a sandwich and go bother him. Take his mind of things for a moment, "Ben smiled softly, "Take your mind of things or a moment."

\----------------------

For almost two decades Klaus had worked hard on his skill to ignore and repress things and situations he didn't know how to handle. So that was what he did. 

And Ben did what he did best, call his brother an idiot and reason with him to try and help him be happy for once.

And just when Ben was almost desperate enough to bypass Klaus and project through him to try and reach out to his other desolate brother...

\------------------------

Klaus found Five in the observatory, the roof open and the skies clear. 

Gazing up at the night skies Five looked... serene.

Klaus wondered for a moment whether he should announce himself but the assassin had already noticed his presence and lazily gestured to the empty space next to him on the blanket.

"There were no stars to be seen, " Five's voice was soft, "no moon either. I never knew how much was destroyed, how much simply wasn't visible through the dust."

Klaus looked at his profile, Five's face turned upwards but his eyes were closed. His long eyelashes feathering against the pale smooth skin of his cheekbones.

He looked lost.

Alone.

-Touchstarved-- Ben had said.

Mind made up he took Five's hand in his own, entwining their fingers.

Five went rigid for a moment then relaxed with a small sigh.

"Look at the stars Five," Klaus urged, "you're home."

Those beautiful blue eyes opened to look at Klaus, only for him the smile that showed his dimples.

He felt the small hand grip his own tightly.

"I'm home," Five sighed and his expression sobered, "you called me an addict once, addicted to the apocalypse."

Klaus tried to protest but Five shook his head, "You were right that I didn't know who I was anymore. I left as a boy and now I'm back; old and young. A killer and out of time."

He fell silent for a bit and Klaus just watched him. Five looked small and tired, unsure of himself. Finally Five met his eyes again, "Sometimes I don't know who I am. How... how did you deal with that Klaus?"

Klaus reached over and pulled Five in his arms and Five went willingly, pressing his face in the crook of Klaus' neck.

Klaus pressed a soft kiss in the dark hair, "I wasn't alone. Ben was always there to remind me who I was. You're not alone Five. And you're still you. Our Five. Brilliant and weird and a bit of an impatiently little shit sometimes. You're our Five and now you're home we're not letting you go. Of course you changed. Hell, we all changed. But you're still you. The you who loved us enough to work for decades to get back to us. To save us. You've been made a killer but you chose to be our savior. And we're here to remind you of that whenever you need it. You're good and you're ours. We've missed you so much. I have missed you so much. Please let us in. Let us love you. "

Klaus felt the tears on his skin and just held on tightly as the sobs wracked Five's body.

Holding him safe and sheltered from a world that was strange to him. 

He pressed another kiss in Five's hair, "You're home Five."

\--------------------

Five had fallen asleep, exhausted after finally sharing his fears. 

Klaus still held him in his arms, the blanket they'd been laying on pulled over them. His hand rubbing slow soothing circles on Five's back.

And then he finally met Ben's eyes.

His dead brother gave him a warm look, "You lied."

"What?!" Klaus managed to mute his affront to a whisper.

"You said you weren't good at things like this. But you are. You are wonderful at it."

\---------------------

"Now go enjoy this moment," Ben winked at him and disappeared before Klaus could give him the evil eye.

It felt... right, the way Five fit in his arms.

Five didn't always have a smile for him. But he always paid attention to Klaus, saw through the breezy and cheerful facade the seance presented to the world.

The assassin was often dismissive of his family, surly and curt. Impatient with a world that couldn't keep up with his brilliant mind.

But for Klaus he made time, allowed himself to be distracted by him.

Klaus knew Five too carried the weight of the world: was sometimes lost to it as the ever persistent shrieks and wails of the dead were louder than the living.

Their misfortune, their 'gifts' had only brought them pain and misery. Had damaged and broken them, splintered seemingly beyond redemption.

Dave had helped Klaus find himself. Five helped him find peace of mind.

Had helped him heal in his own testy way, had called him out and challenged him.

In this quiet moment Klaus dared to face reality. Losing his heart to Five wasn't a danger.

It was safety, certainty.

As Ben had said, they were good for each other. Together they were stronger than they'd ever been.

He pressed another kiss in that soft dark hair, a whisper like a prayer, "Please let me in. Let me love you." 

A kiss to Five's temple, "Let me be your home."

And when Five stirred in his arms his heart wasn't racing with fear. No fear of the world, fear of hate and disgust.

No, it was beating in anticipation, strongly, warm in his chest.

Of course Five had arrived at the conclusion long long before Klaus had even realized that there was a question.

Klaus saw it clearly on his face.

And when had he even come to read Five's expressions so well?

Blue eyes hazy with sleep, a soft smile on his face as he noticed Klaus watching him.

Not perturbed in the slightest that he'd snuggled up to Klaus, on the contrary, his relaxed body seemed to melt even more into Klaus' side. 

The look in his eyes clearing, a charming teasing glint lighting them up as he studied Klaus' face, his smile infinitely sweeter as he seemed to come to a decision,

"I lied to you Klaus."

"What?! When...That sure doesn't matter...How?!"

A finger on his lips silenced him, "I lied to you, " Five repeated, "when I told you I knew how to do everything." 

His gaze grew expectant.

The world narrowed down to those beautiful captivating blue eyes. 

The temptation to kiss that slender finger which was still resting on his lips.

Klaus brain shut down in self-defense.

And he did exactly the right thing.

Green eyes meeting blue ones he pressed the softest of kisses against that provoking finger.

Five's eyes fluttered shut, a shaky breath between them.

"Yes," he exhaled, "that. I want you to teach me that."

A blush dusted his cheeks.

Charmed Klaus took his small hand in his, pressing another feather-light kiss to Five's palm.

The sigh he got in response made him smile tenderly.

A finger under Five's chin he tilted up his head a bit, "Look at me Five."

Bashfully Five met his eyes, pupils blown by that simple chaste show of affection.

Klaus's smile widened and infinitely gently he brushed his lips against that tempting virginal mouth.

Soft soft lips still under his, unsure, waiting. Klaus savored the sweetness of the moment. 

Five's first kiss. 

His to take.

His to give.


End file.
